


If You Want Blood (You Got It)

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [13]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Blood, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s POV of part of chapter 60 and 61 of Our Paths Unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Blood (You Got It)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Temul for helping me make this shiny!

* * *

“Yes, about those apples…” Viper smiled before she was suddenly on him, her glinting teeth biting into Tony’s neck. He lurched as acid was suddenly pumped into his veins. Tony tried moving, but every muscle felt like it was frozen.

His mind was already in disarray and the complex spell to open a wormhole was nearly impossible. He took in a deep breath. The air tasted all wrong.

Loki.

Tony’s vision went black, but he could still sense the other god. Somehow he grabbed onto him and tried to push him into the wormhole—the wormhole he couldn’t open.

“Fucken bidg—”

* * *

Tony woke up to a slap to his face. Sadly, this was not that uncommon. Though he usually wasn’t tied up this much. He kept his eyes closed.

“Harder,” Tony groaned out, if only to be trite. On cue he was smacked again, this time claws were added, scratching his face. “Mm, now work the shaft.” A hand was suddenly around his throat, nails biting into his skin. A woman’s hand, from the size of it.

“Mr. Howardson,” a cutting female voice said as the grip on his throat loosened. Tony started chuckling as he realized what had happened. Bitten by a snake, how expectedly unexpected.

Tony’s laughter stopped short when he realized he wasn’t alone in that office. He pushed his senses out, trying to feel a very familiar presence.

Nothing.

45% chance they didn’t have him.

He decided to test his captor as his body began fighting off whatever poison was making it difficult to think clearly, to use his magic.  

“You fucked up.” Tony’s eyes rolled open. Viper was standing over him, her hair neatly pulled back and clipboard in hand. “If you had caught us both you might have had a chance.” Her expression was nearly unreadable, almost as good as Black Widow’s.

Widow versus Viper… an image of the two fighting while simultaneously pulling each other’s clothes off came to mind, making him grin. He dispelled the thought and focused back on Viper.

“Mr. Howardson,” Viper repeated, not responding to his bait. 68% chance they didn’t have him. “As lovely as immortality sounds,” she raised a syringe up as she spoke, “I’m far more interested in the Tesseract.”

“Why doesn’t anyone ever want me for me?” Tony pouted and she grabbed him by the jaw, digging her nails into his skin. She shoved his face to the side before injecting the syringe into his neck. Whatever it was went straight from his veins and to the back of his eyeballs. They felt like they were being smashed. Excruciating pain, but he could still see. He pushed the pain away and focused on Viper. “I’m guessing those fangs make giving BJs a bit problematic.” She hissed at him. “Touchy subject? I’m always willing to lend my dick out for practice.” Tony tried bucking his hips, but he was bound down too tightly.

“Perhaps I should just bite it off.” Viper glanced downwards. 72% chance that he wasn’t captured.

“What? No foreplay first? Can I get a real interrogator in here?!” Tony shouted, closing his eyes briefly to push down the pulsing pain.

“Mr. Howardson, where is the Tesseract?” Viper’s sadistic grin contrasted greatly with her polite tone. Tony chuckled. This pain was nothing. Did they not know that he was a _god_?

“It’s,” he paused for dramatic effect, “in my balls. Blow me and it will come out.”

“You really do like making things difficult.” Viper reached over him and adjusted the drip chamber of the IV, allowing even more poison into his veins. He noted that the needle in his arm was plastic, that there was no metal around him. She still hadn’t mentioned Loki. 75% chance that he wasn’t captured.

“Viper? Who’s your daddy?” Tony said the first thing that came to mind as he fought the instinctual terror that building pain always brought on. He replaced it with giddiness. She slapped him so quickly that he barely saw her move. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at his freshly busted lip. Whatever was being pumped into his veins was slowing his healing process. “Seriously, can I get a—” his head began spinning, “a professional? Don’t waste my fucking time.” With practiced precision he spit up a wad of bloody saliva, hitting her chest and dribbling into her cleavage. Tony hooted with laughter as Viper reeled backwards.

“You filthy pig.” She cursed a few times in Hungarian as she wiped away the spit.

“Baby, you have no idea.” Tony snapped his teeth at her. He pulled at his restraints subtly and the poison in his veins flared to life, cascading jolts of pain. Tony’s eyes suddenly sharpened and he became serious. “When this is over I’m going to string you up by your heels, cut your throat from ear to ear, then see what makes that blood of yours so poisonous.” Viper faltered for a fraction of a second, telling Tony everything he needed to know. 79% chance Loki wasn’t captured. “You really don’t know what you’ve done, do you?” He laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the glass and plastic walls. “Four hours. That’s me being _generous_.”

Viper grabbed Tony by his face, making him look at her.

“The Tesseract belongs to Hydra.” She adjusted the gauge of the IV drip, pushing more poison into his veins. His skin was slick, trying to sweat it out. “Where is it?” Tony took in a noisy gasp, agony breaking his concentration briefly.

“Your best parts—I’m going to paint the room with your blood.” Tony laughed as his vision started doubling, then tripling.

“Mr. Howardson, this is only going to get worse,” Viper warned, overly formal, trying to distance herself…

Tony’s laughter ripped through any façade of civility.

“You think a bit of pain is going to force me to do worth shit? I am a god! You could have been a queen! A high priestess to my religion!” Tony’s body started to seize up, but that didn’t stop him.  “But now you’ll just be another bloodstain under my boot!”

“Where is the—”

“It’s only going to get worse for you! You little snake! You think you’re the first to betray me?” Tony laughed humorlessly. “Sweetheart, you’re not even the first one this _decade_ —A fucking canvas, with your blood as my paint!” His vision snapped in and out of focus. The heat that was squeezing his lungs was nothing compared to what the Jotuns did to him.

“Tell me where the Tesseract is!”

All of his scars felt brand new and the piece of metal in his chest was boiling, begging to rip out—to slice him and then her. To bring the world down around him. He could do it, too. But he had made an oath to himself.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings, to stay in the present.

Viper was still shouting at him, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen, even when she pushed even more noxious liquid into him.

He was starting to get impatient, to get _hungry_ for destruction.

He could feel the ocean far beneath him, the littered metal. The sensation passed through him like a wave. Oh there was plenty of metal for him to play with just in this building. All he had to do was move beyond the pain.

“Your blood doesn’t smell like copper,” Tony whispered, breaking through Viper’s slew of threats and questions. Alarms started blaring. “I wonder if it will sizzle on my tongue.”

He opened his eyes and everything was red.

Had he accidently killed everyone?

No, Viper was still standing there.

Two familiar sparks entered his range of consciousness, both he had fucked, but only one he…

“I’m getting chills.” Tony licked his lip again tasting his own blood. Tony’s eyes slid shut and he pictured himself as a golden eagle, striking down a snake. “Eviscerate.” He breathed in deeply, nausea and anger mixing oddly in his gut.

“Where is the Tesseract?” She was pressing something sharp against his jugular.

“Do it, you petty mortal, and I will show you the true wrath of a god.” The room began to shake and she took a step backwards. “Oh Viper, don’t get cold feet now! The fun has only just started and you, my blood spattered snake, are the main event.”

Tony laughed harder as the piece of metal in his chest began to melt, to cauterize his insides and beg to be released—to set aflutter his own heart as he watched the mortal bleed from a thousand shallow cuts.

“And when Loki gets here…” Tony moaned, picturing the other god.

When he opened his eyes again, Viper was gone and the world was still red. As he craned his neck against the plastic table, he spotted a few Hydra agents just outside of his glass room.

He chuckled. The grunts always got it first, but at least their deaths were quick.

The sensation of Loki getting closer was driving him mad. He felt like breaking his own arm just to get out of these restraints. It wouldn’t be the first time, but Loki was coming and there was blood in the air…

He was in so much pain—

“A race!” Amora and Loki both running towards him. What would she do if she found him first? Mora-Mora, his tinder little Goddess of Dance. Would she remember that he was the first one to show her how to _really_ dance?

Tony was certain that Loki would reach him first, though. Loki was better than her, after all.

He began singing and ranting to himself, watching the Hydra lackeys slowly start to panic, their green suits painted red.

His laughter sounded strange even to himself.

Loki, Loki, Loki.

The graceful sound of arterial spray hitting glass, then the finality of a body hitting the ground…

“Howardson!” Wrath of a god!

Tony’s vision wavered before they finally spotted the other god, all in red—all in red because of him.

“Red is definitely your color.” Because his green eyes were red, the red of a Jotun king. And they were perfect. _He_ was perfect.

Tony tried to wrap himself around him, hold him close for eternity. A bloody, beautiful eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360/chapters/11398591) to chapter 62 of Our Paths Unfold.


End file.
